A problem with mobile communication apparatuses, which nowadays comprise a huge number of functions, is that a large number of functions are to be controlled with a very limited number of input means, i.e. keys, rotating input means, joystick, etc. This is normally coped with by using a menu system, where functions are accessed by navigating a menu system, normally hierarchical. However, for functions that are used often, and especially when a plurality of functions is to be operated in sequence, the menu approach is not satisfactory for the user. An example of this is text input. In this case, multitap or predicting functions have been used, but still, there is a need for improvements, since the existing solutions are error prone. This may be solved, as in US 2005/0140659 A1, with a keypad comprising a number of ordinary keys and a number of extra keys, wherein the extra keys will get an adaptive function depending on actuation of the ordinary keys. This is used for text input, such that when e.g. the ordinary key for “2” is pressed, wherein the key for “2” also comprises alphanumeric symbols “a”, “b”, and “c”, the extra keys will get the function of “a”, “b”, and “c”, respectively. In this way, the user can easily select what alphanumeric symbol to be input. However, this approach is still not satisfactory for a number of reasons, e.g. the extra keys will take up precious space on the keypad when they are not used, the user has to move between the ordinary key set and the extra key set for each input, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved way of input and activation of functions.